


The essence of cowardice

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch makes an attempt to escape from his old wrong-doings. Asking C.C. for help was perhaps not the wisest course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The essence of cowardice

On a day that he lost control, Lelouch found that he had nothing left. That he had become too great for the world that he was trying to destroy. That in trying to cause destruction of something he hated he had also ripped things that he loved apart.

In a way he was lucky that the witch didn't seem to be capable of love. And on a day after he let things fall apart, he only he had one request, one that he knew she would comply with because of the depth of her apathy. At least, what he still understood as apathy. He could feel the flare of the Geass, leaking out, causing that pain, not doing any of the things it was supposed to have done.

"C.C., blindfold me."

The green-haired woman looked up at him in disdain and sighed. "Lelouch, my purpose is not to satisfy your whims as you see fit. I am not a servant to be commanded and you are quite aware that you are not capable of yielding anything resembling power over me. You are responsible for your own actions and a temporary damper on it will not accomplish anything."

"What if I said it was a favor?"

"Why are you unwilling to see, Lelouch? Are you afraid of looking people in the eye because of your sins or are you afraid that you are going to add to those sins more? I could do you this favor but I don't think you'd learn from it. I don't think it would help. Because that blindfold would have to come off eventually, wouldn't it?" She turned away, looking to be fussing with her things.

"So you refuse, then?"

"That was not a refusal. Take off your mask."

He hesitated.

"You can't be blindfolded if your eyes aren't exposed. Is this really what you want, Lelouch?"

He smirked, pulling it off. "I was merely thinking. Please, C.C., put the blindfold on me."

The witch stepped forward, cupping the boy's cheek in her hand and unwinding the piece of cloth she had with her other. "This will change nothing."

Lelouch could only sigh as the world went black in front of him. "It changes everything."

C.C. leaned in, slightly, brushing her lips to his now exposed neck. "Only in that you are now more of a coward than you ever could have dreamed to be otherwise. Lelouch."  
But he wasn't listening to her anymore. He was lost, in all of the things that he could no longer see. Lost to the promise that no longer would he have to see those sins that he had committed, or the person who had, in a way, enabled all of it! But the witch persisted, even if she was guilty of that enablement.

"You cannot go on ignoring me behind that blindfold." Her lips met his briefly. "You cannot go on ignoring the world behind it. You know too much is at stake here." But she stared down at that devil in something that began to look like doubt.

"But do you?"

She could almost see his mouth form a word, but she wasn't quite sure what he meant to say.


End file.
